


An Impeccable Performance

by Patcho418



Series: Overlewd [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, NSFW, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Satya has always appreciated the work of Diana Wong, and now she'd like to reward her as best as she can.





	1. After the Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWalkingSwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/gifts).



It wasn't long after the mission with Symmetra that Diana Wong--otherwise known on operations as Cage--waited for her mission leader to find her. Diana hadn't been doing these operations for very long, but she had certainly been doing them well enough to catch the attention of Symmetra, which admittedly was part of her plan. As much as she wanted Vishkar to help make the world a better place, she couldn't help but try her best to have the gorgeous, talented, and incredible architect take note of her work. Part of it was out of a longing to be taken seriously in the company. Part of it was out of worry; she knew people like Symmetra, and how people in power often manipulated their ideals.

The rest? Likely out of a silly schoolgirl crush.

Still, she'd been finding success in her performances. For the first few missions, Symmetra would personally congratulate her on her work. After some time, Symmetra would make small hardlight shapes for her, progressively getting cuter and cuter.

Last time, it was a kiss. On the lips. Definitely precise and not necessarily as sloppy as kissing could get, but nonetheless a kiss. It was because of that moment that Cage really wanted to see what her leader had in store for her after today's mission. While she wasn't exactly expecting a full-length speech--Symmetra was hardly one for talking--she did hope that there would be at least a bit of follow-up to what happened a few days prior.

As Diana waited patiently, tapping her gloved fingers along her armour rhythmically, the door beside her opened up and out strode Symmetra, holding her visor in her hands. Immediately, Diana blushed. She would never not blush at the regal, hypnotic way this woman strode around, knowing very well that with her powers and looks that she could just about influence whatever she wanted. Head held high, lips pursed, and nail polish on point, Symmetra was a goddess.

Diana's heart fluttered and she caught herself breathing perhaps far too shallowly. _Take it easy, Diana._

Clearing her throat, she followed Symmetra with perhaps a bit too much of a hop in her determined steps. "Symmetra!" she called out, trying not to sound too desperate for her attention.

Symmetra halted in her place, turned her head just enough to see Diana, then inhaled. "Yes, Cage?" All of this was down without turning completely towards her.

Diana, slightly taken aback at her leader's coldness, stepped forward. "I just, yennow...we finished our mission. And...well, we usually talk a bit afterwards."

Symmetra nodded. "This is true."

"Well," Cage smiled, "this is us. Talking. Right?"

Again, a nod from Symmetra, though this one was softer. "Yes it is. But I do have things on my mind. I will find you later when I'd like to talk more." She turned her head and, as she walked away, flicked her left hand back at Cage, creating a small blue heart out of hardlight for the agent to catch. "For your impeccable performance today."

Diana froze for a moment; Symmetra's behaviour, though not uncommon, was certainly strange for the moment, considering her cold attitude mixed with the tenderness of a little hardlight heart. What was going on in her mind?

Still, Diana wouldn't let bad manners slide, and so she brought the heart closer to her and smiled. "Thank you, Symmetra."

There was a pause from Symmetra before she continued her march down the hallway. "Please," she said without looking back, "call me Satya."


	2. Thinking (Way Too Much) About You...

Diana sat alone in her quarters, hands juggling her new token of affection as she stared at the collection of other hardlight blue hearts dangling from her ceiling; all from Satya. Her mind raced about thoughts. Thoughts that she tried desperately to hone in on and keep in check, but couldn't find herself able to. Meditation hadn't helped: she'd sat on her mat for a good thirty minutes, but she could only think about Satya.

_Oh god,_ she thought to herself, reddening in the face. _She told me to call her Satya. She's so cool!_

There were plenty of good thoughts in her mind. Thoughts about the kiss Satya had given her a couple days ago, how soft the agent's lips had felt against hers, and yet despite how still the kiss was Satya still managed to put so much feeling into it that Diana had considered just leaning into it, opening up to Satya's mouth.

Of course, before she could have even done anything, it was all over. Diana just wished that it could happen again.

Then there were thoughts about why Satya was being so distant today. Or, perhaps distant was too harsh a word. Maybe she had something in mind that she really did want to share with her later? It wouldn't be out of place for Satya to want to consider things on her own before making a decision. Or maybe she was just saying that because she was uncomfortable with something. Was it Diana herself? Did she make that amazing woman uncomfortable? That was the very last thing she wanted to do!

Shaking her head, Diana sat up from her mattress and reached for her comm device, placing the heart in her lap. She searched through her contacts, thousands of names scrolling past her darting eyes until stopping at one: Symmetra.

Humming to herself pensively, she opened the 'edit contact' tab and retyped the name to something more fitting. Something more intimate than a callsign, a name that she had been given permission to use.

She saved the edit and smiled before sending a message to 'Satya Vaswani :D '.

"Satya, I was just wondering if you're ready to talk. Could we meet up?"

There was a moment of stillness as she waited for a response; she wasn’t normally this impatient, but the thought of getting kissed again gave her a certain drive. The idea that her and Satya could make beautiful things together. The hope that what Satya needed to think about was what Diana was looking for. 

She picked the hardlight heart up from her lap, juggling it in her hands, when her device let out a ‘ping’. Her eyes went wide and a smile played on her lips as she reached over to the device and checked the new message.

It was most certainly from Satya. “You’re eager.”

Diana frowned slightly. She didn’t even have to hide the fact that she was right about her being eager, but she didn’t expect it to be that noticeable even through text. She didn’t want Satya to feel offput by just how much her longing radiated from her very being…but, of course, her natural curiosity was hard to suppress. She wanted Satya to know that she had this on her mind, and she wanted to find out just what it was Satya had on hers. 

She typed in a quick response; dry and to the point, but not rude. “Admittedly, yes.”

What was she thinking? That was too dry and to the point! Satya would think she was clinging onto an idea—Diana always had very strong ideas—that might never even be. 

Inhaling, she laid back down and tossed the heart up; it immediately attached itself to the ceiling with a string of blue light and began to dangle like the others. 

“Stay calm, Diana,” she told herself, monitoring her breathing patterns. She’d taken up meditation a while back and found herself resorting to it very often recently. She wasn’t necessarily quick to anger, but she could get flustered fairly quickly. This was certainly the best way to—

The ping sounded out again and her hand shot out beside her to her device, all thoughts of meditation aside once again. “I believe I may be ready to talk, Cage. Come to my apartment for 8:30 exact.”

Diana let out a breath of relief before smiling with excitement. If anything, just the idea that Satya was open to discussing what was most certainly between them made her happy. She was such a closed person, something she’d noticed when she’d first been transferred to work under the architect, and though Diana was glad she’d managed to get her to open up on occasion, it always seemed to be momentary. 

She just hoped that this time the discussion would last.

Diana looked over at the clock on her wall, checking to see how long she would have to wait for 8:30 exact. The clock read 5:14, and Diana sighed. Just enough time for her to gather her thoughts, maybe try and meditate one more—

There was another ping; it was rather unlike her to text a second message before Diana had even responded, so she took a quick look—perhaps someone else was trying to reach her?

However, the message that she saw caused her to redden in the face once more, this time a delicate but strong sensation of warmth rising to her chest as her heart beat faster and right out of her chest. 

“Please wear something nice, Cage.”

Her smile stretched to both sides of her face as she stood up, tossing her device onto her mattress as she bounced over to her closet, sifting through the various clothes she could wear to see Satya. 

Something nice, of course. Proper.

She picked out a red lace dress; not that. Satya despised red.

She examined a cute, casual top; not that either, as it was perhaps too casual.

She inspected a teal dress shirt—perhaps with some nice jeans and a proper ironing, this would be more to the architect’s preferences. 

As she yanked the shirt out of the closet and brought it to her chest, she realized that she’d completely forgotten to reply to Satya. At first, she stood in the center of the room, acknowledging the comm device on her bed and the woman on the other end awaiting her reply, but it took Diana a moment to actually realize how much of a fool she was making of herself.

She dashed over to the bed and slid across the mattress, scooping the device up and quickly replied: “Absolutely, something nice! And 8:30, got it!”

**Send.**

She let her head hang and headed back to her shirt, hoping that tossing it aside didn’t wrinkle it. Not that she didn’t have the time to iron it, but surely Satya might notice more creases than her. After all, Diana wanted to appear pristine for her. She always wanted Satya to see her as nothing but impeccable--the way Diana definitely saw her.


	3. Work to Do

Standing at the door to Satya’s apartment, Diana combed her fingers through her hair. She had to make sure that her bun was still proper, especially since the quick tram ride over had gotten a little bit busy and cramped.

Several loose strands fell to the side of her head, and though she desperately tried to replace them they just wouldn’t stay. At first she thought Satya wouldn’t notice, but caught herself before continuing with that idea; of course Satya would notice. She noticed everything, especially things that were out of place. 

Of course, it was already 8:29 when she reached Satya’s apartment, and with little time to fix anything about her appearance, she knocked on the door and inhaled, hoping for the best.

There was audible shuffling from inside, and in no time at all the shimmering silver door was pulled open. Satya stood behind it, looking Diana over for a moment before saying with the faintest hint of a smile: “You’re early.”

Diana giggled a bit—perhaps part of it was forced, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself too badly in front of Satya. Of course, the way that Satya presented herself wasn’t keeping a warm blush from rising to her cheeks. Her shimmering hair was combed perfectly back to display the blue earrings she seemed so attached to. Her make-up looked as though it had been applied with such precision and skill, the winged eyeliner in the corners of her eyes perfectly identical to each other, making her eyes look sleek and sharp. Her dress was teal, with one quarter-sleeve cover her organic arm while her cybernetic arm was left bare by the asymmetrical cut of the dress’s neck.

And damn, was it a short dress. Had she not been so enthralled by Satya’s face she may have spent far too much time staring at her beautifully toned legs, fully on display for the engineer.

Diana swallowed. “You look nice,” she complimented, managing to find her footing for long enough to say the words.

“Thank you. Would you like to come in?”

Diana nodded, her poor heart still beating far too fast but her mind managing to focus itself. The architect smiled and opened the door wider, presenting her apartment to her guest. Diana accepted the invitation and stepped inside, only to have her breath taken completely away by the regality of the place. The beautiful mix of traditional Indian design and décor perfectly complimented the angular, symmetrical aesthetic that pleased Satya so much. The walls, silver and minutely reflective, did not distract from the large centerpiece of the room: a scale model of a hardlight city Cage knew Satya had helped create. 

Diana moved over to the hardlight model, smiling as she watched the little electronic cars moving in the streets to the dull hum of a battery.

“You like it?”

Diana looked up, seeing Satya standing in front of a large window adjacent to the door, a smirk trying to find its way onto her face.

“Yeah! It’s really cool,” Diana replied, stepping away from the model to talk to Satya. 

Satya nodded and stepped closer. “I may have to remember that the next time I give you a token.”

As she approached, her heart began to thump against her chest, and she felt the blush returning to her face. To say that she wasn’t anticipating their discussion would have been silly, and though she wanted to wait for Satya to initiate it, she found herself becoming way too warm far too quickly.

The architect was right in front of her now, her eyes looking all over Diana’s face for something to focus on. Of course she knew that eye contact made Satya uncomfortable, but usually her eyes didn’t dart around this much. What was she looking for?

Diana felt her hand on the side of her head, and immediately she melted into its touch. She couldn’t feel what exactly it was doing just yet, but that didn’t stop her from loving the way it felt to have Satya touch her with her soft hand. Her eyes began to flutter, and her expression softened.

“There,” Satya said, almost to herself. Diana’s eyes focused onto her face for a moment, wondering what had just happened; Satya must have noticed Diana’s confusion, as she quickly added: “You had several strands of hair out of place. It was distracting me.”

Diana nodded, sighing both in relief and, admittedly, slight disappointment. She knew she should have fixed her bun on the way in, but knowing Satya she would have been more upset if Cage were late than if she were on time with loose strands of hair—after all, neither of them could change back time.

But Satya’s hand remained on the side of Diana’s head. She could feel her fingers lightly tracing the spot where she’d fixed the loose strands, and it still felt as blissful as before. Were they…was she going…

Her thoughts were no longer a distraction as Satya moved in to place her lips against Diana’s. This time, however, Diana did not act in surprise. She wouldn’t let her initial wonder stop her from returning the kiss. She leaned into Satya, eyes sliding shut as she let her body do what it would. 

Her lips tasted so wonderful and sweet, and Diana just knew she needed—she wanted—to taste her even more. She slowly pushed her tongue out, looking for an invitation into Satya’s mouth, which the architect very quickly permitted. Her lips spread for Diana to enter, and she her tongue impatiently began to explore the feeling and taste of her mouth. She let her tongue play along Satya’s smooth teeth, managing to stifle an excited smile.

Her hands were gliding all over her torso, feeling her slim figure beneath the teal dress shake, likely with exhilaration. Her right hand settled into the small of Satya’s back, pulling the architect closer and lightly rotating her fingers along it, warranting her a soft hum of agreement from her. Her left found itself still rising upwards to the collar of her dress, tracing her index along the seam as she longed to slip her hand inside. She longed for this contact with Satya. She longed for this woman, and she would do anything to please her. 

And now Satya was leaning into her, her breasts brushing against Diana’s until they were right up against one-another, bodies connected and still, but supportive. Her hips grinded against the engineer’s like one of the dances she performed so beautifully, but now that dance was for her and her only, and it was a dance that was performed with a sense more intimate than whatever Diana could see. 

Satya’s cybernetic arm—the one not still playing with her hair—snaked its way through their connected bodies and onto her chest before retreating slowly back. Diana moaned lightly at the little tease of what was certainly to come, and so she decided that she would react in kind. Her right arm trailed along Satya’s firm waist and along the front of her thigh, tracing small shapes along her at the same time. Her hand found its way to the small dip where Satya’s—

Suddenly, her hand was no longer feeling anything. The body pressed against hers was absent. Her lips and tongue were left to the still air of the apartment. Whatever she was doing, it clearly had pushed Satya back. Her body was erect, though she did still look as though what she had been doing had happened. Her golden eyes wandered around for a moment, but mostly avoided looking in Diana’s direction as a whole. 

What had she done? 

Diana’s brow rose in confusion and hurt as she approached her. “Satya? I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”

Though Satya still averted her eyes from her, she did get a proper response, though her voice was now icy. “My apologies, Cage. I have work to do.”

She said that, but even as Cage stepped back for a moment to allow her some space and time to get on with her work, Satya did nothing but stand there, eyes darting around the room. Now Diana knew that something was up, and it wasn’t just with her. She’d always been apprehensive of Satya, knowing very well of her situation and how bad it could get. She supposed it was a decent enough reason for this occurrence. 

“You don’t have to work, Satya. You can relax right now,” soothed Diana.

“I cannot. I have work to do.” Satya remained unfazed and turned towards the window.

Diana shook her head. “What’s troubling you?” Then, in a quiet and unsure voice, she added: “Do you feel uncomfortable with your feelings for me?”

This time the response was wordier, albeit just as cold as previously. “I don’t have time for these feelings, Cage. There’s too much to do.”

Normally, most people would grow impatient with Satya—an intense but brief make-out session being cut short by a now-stony woman you liked would anger said people—but Diana was tolerant. She had studied under Tekhartha Zenyatta and managed to control her emotions better, allowing for her to be patient when dealing with this kind of thing.

And she wanted to be patient when talking to Satya. She didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. 

“Is that what you were told? You don’t have time for this kind of thing because you have too much work to do?” she inquired calmly. There was a stillness from the architect, and for a moment she feared if she’d perhaps said something that would upset her. 

“It’s what I found out. I tried to find love before but there was no room for it in my life. Not with all the work there was to do.”

Diana nodded. “Why did you call me here? Is this what you really wanted to discuss?” 

Satya turned to her, and although they didn’t make eye contact, Diana could tell exactly what she was feeling, and it hurt so much to have Satya feel this way. “I wanted to see if what I felt for you was authentic. I’ve misinterpreted enough to feel as though I could be wrong about many of my own feelings.”

“And?”

Again, stillness from the architect who clearly was having troubles finding an answer. What exactly was she looking for? Had she actually found it with Diana, or was she wrong about what she felt?

These were all ideas that Diana didn’t want to explore. For years she idolized this woman: her genius, her beauty and grace, her drive to make the world a better place. These were all the things that Diana loved so much about Satya, and while she had initially been at peace with the idea that someone like her wouldn’t see Cage as nothing more than an underling, working alongside her and being treated to tokens and surprise kisses made her think otherwise. If Satya didn’t feel this strongly about her, being heartbroken would be the easiest way to put it.

She wanted to be loved by the architect, but she didn’t want it to be a forced love. She wanted nothing more than the most pure, natural bond between them, and so she would understand if Satya wasn’t interested.

Satya sniffled—a new sound from her—and looked right at her, which took Diana by surprise for a moment. “I am scared. I am scared of not being enough for you because of the work I have to do. I am afraid of not getting to love you, and touch you, and look into the only eyes that I can find something good in. And I want to feel you and your soft hair, and I want the taste of your lips to be with me wherever I go. And I want to be inside of you, in your body pleasing you in the way only a lover can, and in your heart like you are in mine. And I am scared. So very scared of not being right for you because I have too much to do and as much as I want you to be in my life I do not know where you fit because I have too much to do and I have…I have…”

At this point, Satya’s eyes were wide, though the rest of her face had gone neutral. Diana knew exactly what would happen next and so she rushed over to Satya and placed her arms above her shoulders.

“May I touch you?” she asked, as Satya would otherwise flinch at being touched without permission.

Satya quickly nodded but said nothing, her eyes fixated on where Diana had been standing. Immedaitely, Diana pulled her into her arms and began to stroke her thumbs along her back, gently hushing her as she dug her nose into the crook of her neck. She could feel the architect calming into her embrace before her face was buried into Diana’s shoulder, her breathing heavy.

“You don’t have to be scared, Satya,” Diana told her, not daring to stop stroking her. “Whatever amount of work you have to do doesn’t bother me, because when the work is finished I’ll be here. I’ll be here, okay? I’ll always be here. I won’t ever leave you.”

She could feel a slight nod from her shoulder, and Diana exhaled contently, burying her face deeper into Satya. They’d gotten the discussion out of the way, and to an extent things were now starting to make sense for her. Their relationship had always been professional on the outside, and Satya feared changing that relationship as much as both of them wanted it. It was all she could do to give Diana little trinkets of affection, and that kiss? Likely the catalyst for Satya’s intrusive thoughts about the ordeal. 

But now those intrusive thoughts had been dealt with, and Satya knew that Diana was here for her. And Diana? She knew just how much she really did love Satya.

Satya hummed lightly. “Will you stay even now?”

It was only then that Diana removed herself from Satya’s shoulder, but only to place her forehead against Satya’s, the tips of their noses just barely touching as she smiled to this most beautiful woman. Though their eyes didn’t meet, she knew that Satya was looking at her—not with her eyes, but with her heart.

“There’s no place I’d rather be, darling,” Diana reaffirmed with a quick smile before leaning in to kiss Satya. 

They remained together for a moment, softly kissing all of Satya’s worries away. There was nothing more reassuring for either women than to feel each other at this moment, not in an intense display of lust or passion, but in tenderness and reassurance that they truly did want--and love--each other.


End file.
